


Alice Back to Underland

by TryingNormal42



Category: Alice in Wonderland (2010)
Genre: Alice and Tarrant fall in love, Alice has powers/magic, F/M, Great Darkness, M/M, alice returns, two OCs are gay, underland
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TryingNormal42/pseuds/TryingNormal42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beautiful and mysterious world of Underland . . . is disappearing. It's creatures, people, and plants cease to exist as we know it. A Great Darkness is swallowing the world whole. Soon, there will be nothing left.</p><p>It's few remaining inhabitants are desperately in need of their once savior: Alice. It is said that she resides in the world above their's, one called Earth. The White Queen relies on the trusty creature who brought Alice to their world the first time: Nivins McTwisp, the White Rabbit. His job, is to find and bring Alice back to Underland so she can save their world from disappearing altogether.</p><p>But McTwisp has not returned for several months and everyone is very worried. They are all asking the same question:</p><p>Where is McTwisp and has he found Alice?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alice Back to Underland

She’s being haunted by a white rabbit.

Yeah, that’s the word she’s looking for: _haunted_.

It started this morning as she was walking to university with her best friend, Dedra Simmons, a slight breeze ruffling the leaves of the trees on that surprisingly warm March day in London, England. She wasn’t the least bit fazed when she first noticed the white rabbit with the beady red eyes, hopping in time with them from across the across the street, because nineteen-year-old Alice Kingsley was no stranger to animals following her around--especially rabbits. She was just about to elbow Dedra ( _who was talking animatedly about these two new boys who’d just moved into the flat across from her_ ) when her vision suddenly warbled, and an entirely _different_ rabbit was looking at her.

Correction, _staring_. The rabbit was _staring_ at her.

Instead of the usual red eyes one would normally see on a rabbit, intelligent-looking blue eyes lock with Alice’s. It was also fully clothed, wearing a vest of the most brilliant blue she’s _ever_ seen, and pants the color of fresh green grass. The vest, its pockets and collar trimmed in a fine golden thread, sparkled in the sun. From the pocket of its pants hung a golden chain, which Alice noticed led to the outside vest pocket. The rabbit dug it’s paw into the vest pocket and pulled out a golden watch the size of his palm ( _which, coincidentally, looked to be almost the size of her own hand_ ), then pressed a button on it’s top and the device clicked open. The rabbit turned the watch’s face to her and tapped it with a single finger, almost as if to say she was running late for something.

Alice stops dead in her tracks, staring at the rabbit with wide, green eyes, her waist-length, platinum blonde hair tickling her chin as the wind blows.

“Allie?” Dedra asks. She turns to look back at her friend, a dark-skinned hand reaching up to tuck a shoulder-length black curl behind her ear. “What’re you lookin’ at?”

Alice shakes her head to clear it, rubbing her temples as she forces herself to look away. “N-nothin',” she stammers stupidly. “It’s nothin’, I swear. Come on, we better hurry or we'll be late for class.”

“Alrigh’, if ya say so," Dedra shrugs as they begin walking again, but there's a skeptical look in her brown eyes.

Glancing over her shoulder, all Alice sees is an ordinary white rabbit, no sign that it had been clothed in a vest and pants, nor holding a golden watch, nor looking at her with intelligent blue eyes. It looks like an ordinary rabbit now, but Alice bloody well knows it isn’t. It couldn’t be! Just couldn’t! Though, like always, she prompts herself to forget that she had ever seen that strange white rabbit, chalking it up to her wild imagination once again playing tricks on her, just like it had done when she was six-years-old and she dreamed of blue caterpillars, smiling cats, and painting white roses red.

The rabbit appears again during her Maths class, while she is staring out the window, daydreaming about traveling the world with her father and exploring new lands. Alice sees him out of the corner of her eye, those blue eyes instantly locking onto hers, hypnotizing her. She is so distracted that she answers “rabbit” to the Maths question she is asked, and got in trouble for not paying attention.

The next time was surely a dream, as she is sitting in the back of her Language class, the room dark because her professor has popped a foreign movie into the DVD player. With the lights off she falls asleep easily, only to awaken with a start at Mark Hanson gently shaking her, entire body drenched in sweat and shaking like a bloody leaf. Alice has been having dreams like this for quite awhile unfortunately, but never has one been so vivid and so real, like this one. She was chasing the rabbit through a forest, demanding to know who he was and why he was following her. Branches scratched at her face, arms, and legs. There were leaves in her hair, dirt smudged on her clothes. The dream had ended with the rabbit disappearing before her eyes, leaving her standing in a suddenly scorched and blackened forest, face-to-face with glowing yellow eyes that then swallowed her whole.

After that she keeps her eyes peeled for any sign of the white rabbit--but, surprisingly, there are no other sightings. She sighs, forcing herself to calm down, to enjoy the fact that she and Dedra get to eat lunch together today. Her best friend in question finds Alice sitting underneath a tree, reading a book as she nibbles on a salad she got in the cafe. Trailing behind Dedra are two boys, one short and one tall; the short one has tanned skin with a mop of dirty blond hair, his tall companion has dark skin along with a fuzz of black hair atop his head.

“Allie, these are the guys I was tellin’ ya about this mornin’.” She points first to the short boy and then to the tall one. “This is Chris and Tangi. They moved here from America.”

“Nice ta meet ya both,” she replies, extending her hand for both of them to shake.

“Likewise,” Chris says.

Tangi laughs, the African accent in his voice rushing his words together. “D’you always bring your pets with you to school?”

Alice blinks at him. Tangi laughs again and motions to her lap, where she sees a white rabbit nibbling on a piece of lettuce from her salad. “Rabbit!” she cries, noticing the leaves and dirt in it’s fur. “Where ‘ave ya been? I’ve been lookin’ for you!” She reaches for the animal but is startled when it’s plucked from her grasp.

“My word! Where on _earth_ did you find this mangy animal, Alice?”

With a growl of frustration she gets to her feet, staring down at the boy with curly brown hair and an abundance of freckles. “Hamish Havershim, you give me back that rabbit!”

“But it’s so _dirty_!” His lip curls in disgust, brown eyes crinkling at the sides as he holds the rabbit at arm’s length. “Why don’t I just get you a new one, Alice, dear? One with clean fur and bright blue bow. Would you like that?”

“I don’ wan’ anythin’ from you, Hamish. Now give 'im back. He’s no' your’s.”

“Well is he your’s then?”

“No, bu'--”

“Then I shall take it to a shelter.”

“Don’t be a wanker, Havershim,” Dedra snaps. “Give the rabbit back.”

She reaches out for the rabbit and he sidesteps out of the way. Just a moment later he lets out a startled cry of alarm, dropping the animal, mouth open in shock. Almost instantly the rabbit darts off across the field, beelining for the forest just a few yards away.

“That wild animal just _bit_ me!” Hamish cries.

“Rabbit! Wait!” Alice shouts, rushing after it. She ignores the shouts of her friends, pushing herself further until she bursts through the trees. Branches scratch at her face, thorns prick her legs and draw blood, leaves tangle in her hair. She stumbles over a log, falling into a puddle of mud, and pulls herself to her feet. “Where are ya, rabbit?” she exclaims angrily. There’s a flash of white out of the corner of her eye and she spins to see the rabbit a few yards ahead, now dressed in his vest and waving at her.

“Alice!” Chris’ voice shouts.

She glances over her shoulder to see the others clambering through the trees to get to her, Hamish lagging far behind in the back. The blonde pushes forward. She doesn’t have _time_ for this, she _has_ to follow that bloody rabbit because she _needs_ to know what it wants from her. She hears the rabbit shout her name, looking up to see it waving at her again. She blinks and then he’s in front her, taking her by the hand.

“Hurry, hurry. We are so late. So very, very late!”

“Late for wha'?” she asks, stumbling as he pulls her along after him. “Wha’re we late for you silly ol’ rabbit?”

“I am _not_ silly,” he retorts sharply. They stop in front of a large oak tree that seems to have a small tunnel at the base of its trunk. “We are late, my dear, for a very important date!”

The next thing Alice knows the rabbit is pushing her toward the tunnel. “Stop it!” she shouts, grabbing onto a low-hanging branch and hoisting herself up. “Wha’re ya doin’!”

“We are late, Alice.”

“Late for _wha’_?! Tell me where we’re goin'!”

“Alice!” she hears her best friend shout, and Dedra appears through the trees. Chris, Tangi, Hamish lagging far behind.

“Who’re you talking to?” Chris asks, confused.

Tangi’s eyes are wide. “And why are you in a tree?”

“We are late. Need to hurry. Got to hurry,” the rabbit mutters. “Late, late, late.”

“You’re mad as a hatter, you are!” Alice cries.

The rabbit chuckles. “Oh, Alice, you know as well as I do that Tarrant and March are the mad ones.”

“Tarrant? March? Who are ya?”

“Dear me,” the rabbit say, white ears drooping sadly. “I was so hoping you hadn’t forgotten. But it has been so _long_ since you last saw us.” He sighs, checking his watch. “Now I’ll have to take you straight to Mamoreal when we arrive, so Queen Mirana can give you a Remember Cake.”

“Forgotten wha'?” Alice asks him. “Rabbit, wha' 'ave I forgotten?”

His nose twitches in annoyance. “My name is _not_ Rabbit, Alice.”

“Wha’ _is_ your name? If no' Rabbit, then wha’?”

“Dear Alice, you _know_ my name, you just can’t remember it.”

“How can I know your name if I don’ remember?”

“The same way you’ve forgotten to keep hold of the tree while we were having this conversation,” he replies smugly, a mischievous gleam in his bright blue eyes. She shrieks when he thumps his foot on the ground, the branch creaking under her weight. “I’m sorry about this, Alice, I truly am.” He thumps his left foot, the tunnel underneath her growing larger, and then thumps his right foot, the branch giving a long, whining creak before snapping completely.

She screams, clawing at the air as she tries to reach for her friends outstretched hands.

“I’ve got you, Alice!” Chris shouts. He grabs her wrists, causing her to thump hard against the dirt wall of the tunnel; she tastes dirt and blood in her mouth. Tangi wraps his arms around his friend’s waist. She can see the top of Dedra’s head behind the boys.

“We’ve got you, Allie!” her best friend cries. “We won’t let you go!”

“So be it,” the rabbit says.

He thumps his right foot for the third time; the tunnel widens, and soon they are all falling into the darkness together.

“McTwisp!” Alice screams.

 


End file.
